Laser based sensing is an attractive sensor technology that could replace or augment legacy sensors on aircraft and other vehicles. Laser based sensing can be used in a variety of aerospace applications and have the potential to replace traditional air data probes (e.g., Pitot tube, Pitot-static tube, angle of attack vane, etc.). Laser based air data sensors provide a significant advantage over traditional air data probes in that laser based data sensors can sample a volume of air that is farther away from the influence of the aircraft. Laser based air data sensors also provide more flexibility for mounting locations over traditional air data probes without sacrificing the accuracy of air data parameters calculated using measurements from laser based air data sensors. Further, laser based air data sensors have reduced susceptibility to damage, icing, and other in-flight hazards compared to traditional air data probes.
However, due to the long distance capability of laser based sensors and the use of laser light beams, laser based sensors can pose a potential safety concern for operators, maintenance personnel, or citizens by exposing them to optical energies exceeding the prescribed maximum permissible exposure levels. This is particularly the case for implementations of laser based sensors that use molecular backscatter (“soft return” laser based sensor) due to the intensity and wavelength of the laser light beams for such implementations. In order to be certified for use on aircraft or other vehicles, it must be shown that these eye safety concerns are addressed before laser based air data sensors are approved for use.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for laser based sensor mounting configurations and operation that address eye safety requirements.